


Klance Drabbles Challenge

by LadiSadi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSadi/pseuds/LadiSadi
Summary: So, last night my friend Jen was feeling a bit down and I wanted to help cheer her up (even though she questioned my abilities to romance). So our other friend Tay (whose ability was also questioned) and I decided to have her give us a prompt for us to prove we could romance. And of course in typical Klance fashion, Tay and I wanted to see who was better (we have not received a ruling on that yet). But now its going to turn onto a bunch of random Klance drabbles, some canon complaint, some not. Either way, I hope you enjoy!





	Klance Drabbles Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkspottedandbrokenhearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspottedandbrokenhearted/gifts), [Oh_Contrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Contrary/gifts).



> This was the first challenge! Love Confessions ♡♡♡

Lance chewed the inside of his lip and paced the room. Everything had to be perfect. He couldn’t mess this up. He turned his back to the door and made sure everything was set. Keith would be here any moment now. The table was set for two, super cliche and romantic. Candles: Check. Flowers: Check. Homemade lasagna that he spent all day making? Check. What if-- 

A knock at his door pulls him out of his thoughts. “C-oming.” Lance took a deep breath and turned back, pressing his hand to the hand sensor, opening the door and smiled. “Hey. So, I know we were planning pizza and movies, but I adjusted the plans a little.” He started to step back, but Keith stopped him, lightly grabbing his arm.

“I uh, I thought I might change things too.” Keith smiled and pulled a small bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. “These are for you.” A blush spread across Keith's chest and neck. 

“What? No. No!”

Keith frowned, “Oh...I just-- okay…” Keith’s hand dropped down.

“Wait- No! I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant.” Lance took his hand and pulled Keith into his makeshift apartment the Garrison had supplied them with after their return. “I spent all day planning and prepping this! You don’t get to steal this from me.”

Keith laughed and squeezed Lance’s hand. “Of course.” He shook his head, “But I spent all day too.”

“Nope. My apartment, me first.” He grinned and took the flowers from Keith. “I love these, by the way.” Lance grinned into the bouquet and looked KEith over. “Keith,” Lance took a deep breath and set the flowers down, taking both of Keith’s hands. “Keith, I know was insufferable and down right rude when this whole crazy adventure started, but I don’t regret a moment of it.” He smiled and rubbed his thumbs over the back of Keith’s hands, “I can’t believe I was so scared to talk to you, when you are really just a big dork.”

“Really? You were doing so well. Can I have a turn?” 

“No. Let me finish.” Lance pressed a finger against Keith’s smiling lips. “I am so happy I got to spend so much time with you, grew with you, become friends. But Keith, I’m ready for more. You’re an amazing team leader and I--”

Keith reached out and pulled Lance into a desperate and passionate kiss, leaving Lance dazed when he finally pulled back. He looked into his eyes, smiling, still close enough that their lips brushed as he spoke, “Lance, I love you.”

Lance let out a little whine and kissed him lightly, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Have any prompt ideas? Hit me up in the comments or my tumblr ladisadi.tumblr.com


End file.
